Shadow's Christmas
by Shadow197
Summary: Shadow usually spends his christmas alone. What happens when he gets invited to a party? Read and find out!


Ok everyone dont hate me but this is my first fic and its a shadamy oneshot. dont read it you dont like it. review please!

It was christmas time in station square and Shadow usually spends it alone in his apartment.

Ever since maria died he cant seem to be happy anymore. He got an email from sonic that there was going to be a Christmas party at his house.

He thought for a moment about it and knew that it would be a good way to cheer him up.

So he put on his black leather jacket with his Black bootcut jeans and his Black boots.

He then thought to himself "What about their presents?" He quickly scouted around his house and got a couple small things for everybody then put them in a bag.

Then he put the bag full of gifts in his bookbag and left for their house.

After walking through all that snow and cold weather, He finally arrived at sonics house.

There were lights on and music blaring from the inside so he assumed everybody was there.

He knocked on the door and that blue faker opened the door.

"Hey shadow! Long time no see" sonic said as he opened the door. "Out of my way faker. I got your email" said Shadow as he pushed sonic aside to get in from the snow.

"Well everybody is downstairs in the basement and Im up here making some cookies. You can go down if you want but be careful because knuckles got ahold of the nerf gun"

"Ok then ill be downstairs faker" Shadow said as he opened the door to hear blaring music coming from knuckles radio.

He made his way downstairs to see Tails, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonia and Manic. They were all having a mortal kombat tournament on Sonics xbox 360.

Shadow just made his way to the back seat and sat on a black couch. He heard the door from upstairs open and footsteps. Then he saw amy. She had a christmas cookie in hand of a snowman.

She made her way to the black couch and took a seat next to shadow. "Hey shadow!" She said as she smiled at him. He looked over at her and said in an expressionless tone "hi"

Everybody then got mad because the xbox got the red ring of death. "Awwww COME ON!" Knuckles yelled as he knocked over a cup of soda.

"Well we cant play xbox anymore" tails said. "I guess we have to do something else then" Cream said. "I got an idea!" Rouge said as she jumped up from the chair she was in.

She ran upstairs and returned with sonic and a glass bottle. "Lets play Truth or dare!" Everybody agreed as shadow got up to leave. "Where are you going shadow?" Amy asked as the whole room got quiet.

"Dont you want to play?" Rouge asked. "Come on please! everybody is begging you to play shadow" Blaze said as shadow stopped and turned around. "Fine Ill play you stupid game"

The group made a circle and Rouge spun the bottle and it landed on Tails

"Truth or dare tails" "Um truth" "Ok do you have a crush on anybody here?" "No" tails said as he lied. Everybody could tell but they didn't care.

Tails spun the bottle and it landed on knuckles

"Truth or dare knuckles?" "Dare all the way man" "ok i dare you tooo... crush a soda can with your head" "thats easy" knuckles said as he took a soda can and smashed it on his head

"OWWW!" Knuckles yelled as he realized the soda can was still full.

"Damn you tails!" knuckles said under his breath as he spun the bottles and it landed on amy.

"Truth or dare Amy" "Umm dare" "I dare you to..." He thought for a moment and grinned evilly " I dare you to make out with shadow for 30 seconds"

Her eyes widened along with everybody else's in the room. She looked at shadow who looked surprised.

"Go on, Do it!"knuckles said as he chuckled

All eyes on Shadow and Amy who stepped into the middle of the circle and were face to face.

Sonic and Knuckles had camcorders and everyone else still had their jaw dropped. "Damn you knuckles!" Shadow thought.

Then they both of their lips touched as everybody gasped. Amy started to enjoy it and closed her eyes. Her tongue taunted shadow's tongue to wrestle. Shadow gave in and started to enjoy it too.

Amy moaned as she was making out with him. Everything in slow motion as they were passionately kissing.

"You guys went over two minutes now" Sonic said still surprised.

Shadow and Amy both realized and pulled away. Both blushing and looking at each other. Neither said anything but both could feel the awkwardness

They both realized everyone's expressions during the game and sat down. Still embarrassed. Afterwards they played through the rest of the game everybody decided to go to watch a movie

Everyone made their way up from the basement to the living room to decide which movie to watch. Everyone except Shadow and Amy who were still downstairs.

In the basement

Shadow pinned Amy against the wall and Kissed her passionately. Amy had no resistance and kissed back. Their tongues battles for dominance. Amy moaned as Shadow won the battle of the tongues

They both pulled away, gasping for air, Shadow and Amy both stared at each other. Amy blushing and Shadow in a affectionate manner.

Amy asked "Shadow do you love me?" Shadow stared at her and thought. Amy, thinking she would get no response back was about to say something before Shadow cut her off with another kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing they both pulled back and Shadow said "Does that answer your question?" Amy looked at him in shock then smiled "Yes that does"

"Uhhh are you guys coming or what?"

Shadow and Amy both whipped around to see Sonic standing there with a copy of How the grinch stole Christmas.

Shadow and Amy both blushed and replied "Yeah"

Sonic then turned around awkwardly and walked away.

Shadow followed and Amy after him.

They went upstairs and watched how the Grinch stole Christmas.

In about 3 hours or so the party ended and everyone was about to leave.

Shadow and Amy started talking about everything through the party. They both were right at the doorstep when sonic called both of their names.

"Shadow, Amy!' They both turned around. "What?" "The mistletoe" Both hedgehogs looked up to see a mistletoe hanging above them.

They looked back at the group and everyone had their phones and camcorders out and recording.

They looked back at each other. "I love you"

They both got close and kissed passionately.

They pulled back and whispered to each other

"Merry Christmas Shadow" "Merry Christmas My beautiful rose"

The end

Man that was long to write. Anyway i hope you guys enjoyed it. Im gonna post another fic soon called "New York trip"

It's another shadamy and not a one shot. so get ready

Review please!


End file.
